A day in the life of Greasers
by CrazySodapopLuvinJD
Summary: This used to be "You might be a greaser if..." but I changed it so its more of a TV show type story and not a long list anymore.....I think its better this way anyway.


Ok this is the first real chapter about the gang, I'm sorry if its not more exciteing but I'm waiting to get online while I write this, someone in my house wont get off the phone anyway hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
(Rina sits on her stool and hold a stack of papers in her hand once again.)  
  
Rina: "You might be a greaser if...In tough situations you ask yourself, "What would Curly do?".  
  
Dally: "What would Curly do? Come on! Why would I care about what Curly would do?"  
  
Rina: "Dally you just asked me what Curly would do if I asked him to be on this show because you didn't wanna be here didn't you?"  
  
Dally: "NO!"  
  
Two-Bit: "Yes you did Dally we all heard you."  
  
Dallas: "Shut up, Keith."  
  
Two-bit: "Come on Dally don't call me that....." *Pouts*  
  
Dally: "Why not?"  
  
Two-Bit: "Because its mean....."  
  
Dally: "Look at me. Do I look like I care about being mean?"  
  
Rina: "Will you guys just stop fighting so we can continue with the show?"  
  
Dally: "Fine."  
  
Rina: Thank you.....now you might be a greaser if you ask the preacher, "How's it hanging? Dally you've done this haven't you?"  
  
Dally: (laughing) "Actually yeah. Man, you should've seen the look on his face!  
  
Two-Bit: "Yea that was pretty funny.......Dallys not allowed back in that church anymore."  
  
Dally: "Oh well. I didn't like it there anyway."  
  
Soda: "You dont like it in any church Dally."  
  
Dally: "True."  
  
Rina: "You guys scare me......anyway what about if you've ever stolen clothes from a scarecrow?"  
  
Dally: "I don't know about those knuckleheads but I haven't."  
  
Pony: "I have when Johnny and I ran away."  
  
Darry: "Really?"  
  
Pony: "Yea I didn't get a change to get clean clothes before I left and staying in that church was kinds dirty."  
  
Darry: "Oh."  
  
Rina: "Hmmm you guys have serious mantle problems...."  
  
Pony: "I do not! You would have done the same thing."  
  
Rina: "I would have gotten clothes before running away for a week."  
  
Pony: "I wasn't going back to the house. Are you forgetting WHY I left?"  
  
Rina: "We all know why you left Pony you dont have to remind us.......lets just get on with the show."  
  
Pony: "Fine by me."  
  
Rina: "Fine with me too.....you might be a greaser if....you never paid for a haircut."  
  
Pony: "Why would we do that?"  
  
Johnny: "Yea, long hair's tuff."  
  
Rina: "yea I guess so....Anyway we'll just get on to the next one now. When you leave your house, you are followed by federal agents of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms, and the only thing you worry about is if you can lose them or not. Does anyone else notice these keep getting weirder?"  
  
Two-Bit: "So that's who that guy was!"  
  
Dally: "How could you not know who that guy was?"  
  
Two-Bit: "You knew who he was and didn't tell me!?!"  
  
Dally: "Only an idiot wouldn't know who he was."  
  
Two-Bit: "I am NOT an idiot!"  
  
Dally: "Then why didn't you know who he was?"  
  
Two-Bit: "Fuck you."  
  
Rina: "TWO-BIT!! Watch your language or I'll have to have someone restrain you." * Two-Bit just glared at Dally.*  
  
Rina: "Thank you...can we continue now?" * Two-Bit shrugged.*  
  
Rina: "Thank you....You might be a greaser if You brag that you can chug a beer in three seconds instead of five because of the new wide-mouth cans I can actually see Two-Bit doing something like this"  
  
Two-Bit: "That's fun!"  
  
Rina: "Kinda figured that one would cheer you up."  
  
Two-Bit: "I guess. What's next?"  
  
Rina: "Oh yea Ummmm if you know more than 10 slang words for "breast." Some how I think any of you guys would know this one."  
  
Two-Bit: "Tits."  
  
Dally: "Boobs."  
  
Steve: "Hooters."  
  
Soda: "Knockers."  
  
Darry: "Soda!"  
  
Soda: "What?" *Smiles innocently*  
  
Darry: "What have I told you about talking like that?"  
  
Soda: "Knockers ain't bad."  
  
Darry: "I guess its better than calling them jugs or something."  
  
Rina: "Five not including breast."  
  
Dally: "A rack."  
  
Pony: "Does boobies count?"  
  
Johnny: "If boobies counts the so does titties."  
  
Dally: "Class-A sealed beam headlights."  
  
Rina: "Who taught you guys to talk like that?"  
  
Johnny: "Curly."  
  
Pony: "Yea same here, Curly."  
  
Rina: "We should have known it was Curly teaching you guys."  
  
Steve: "bosoms."  
  
Dally: "Gunboats."  
  
Rina: "Ok I think we've got..."  
  
Dally: "Honkers."  
  
Two-bit: "Bazoonz's."  
  
Rina: "ENOUGH!!! we have plenty thank you."  
  
Two-Bit: (whining) "But there's more."  
  
Rina: "the quote only said 10." *Starts to read the line again and frown*  
  
Rina: "Ok it said more than 10....."  
  
Two-Bit: "And we ain't done."  
  
Rina: "There's more? How can you guys come up with that many words for breast?"  
  
Steve: "Easy. I bet you know just as many words for penis."  
  
Rina: "yea and if you don't stop naming breasts I'll tell everyone what you call yours when you don't think anyone's around."  
  
Steve: (paled) "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Rina: "Are you done talking?" *Steve just glared at Rina in response.*  
  
Rina: "Can we continue now or does anyone have anything else to say?" * Nobody said anything.*  
  
Rina: "That's better....now you might be a greaser if....You have more money between your couch cushions than in your wallet." * Two-Bit jumps up, throws Pony, Johnny, and Steve off the couch, lifts up the cushions and proceeds to count the money he finds.*  
  
Two-Bit: "Darry, how much money you got?"  
  
Darry: "About $4.50 and get away from my couch."  
  
Two-Bit: "Damn, you are a greaser. Got a little over five here."  
  
Darry: "Good now give me my money and get away from my couch."  
  
Two-Bit: "Finders keepers."  
  
Steve: "Who says its YOUR money? We're always sleeping on it. How do you know it didn't fall out of my pockets?"  
  
Darry: "Then you shouldn't have been sleeping on MY couch....go sleep on you own and lose your money there."  
  
Soda: "Darry, that was cold."  
  
Darry: "yes I know I'm sorry, but still you don't need to lose your money on my couch......" *Darry Pouts*  
  
Rina: "Ok now this is getting way out of hand.....that's it for this show we'll continue next time."  
  
  
  
Please review YEA!!!!!!!! Finally fixed it so its not a list. 


End file.
